


One in A Million

by hearteyes4yixing



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, EXO YouTuber, EXO-CBX, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Realistic, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyes4yixing/pseuds/hearteyes4yixing
Summary: Nine friends, all YouTubers. This is their everyday life, but it wouldn't be fun without some angst and drama, would it?Welcome to the stage, Kim Minseok, makeup artist and YouTuber. Kim Jongdae, Minseok's overexcited boyfriend, and Vlogger. Kim Jongin, lover of dogs, dance, and Lee Taemin. Zhang Yixing, hardworking dance studio owner, and the unknowing object of Byun Baekhyun's affections. Byun Baekhyun, gamer YouTuber, and hopelessly in love with Zhang Yixing. Park Chanyeol, forever trying to convince his boyfriend Kyungsoo to appear in his vlogs. Do Kyungsoo, movie critic for a national newspaper, forever trying to escape his boyfriend's vlogs. Oh Sehun, fashionista, bubble tea lover, and Junmyeons favorite annoyance. Kim Junmyeon, hopeful comedian, mother of eight, and Oh Sehun's personal ATM.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all,
> 
> This is my first time actually writing a fanfic, so I hope you like it. feel free to leave any suggestions. I'll try to update once a week.  
> P.S. Can you tell I'm Yixing biased? Lol. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> hearteyes4yixing

**Chapter 1**

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Kyungsoo grumbled, feebly attempting to push his boyfriend’s camera out of his face.

“Babe, c’mon” Chanyeol insisted, pushing the lense closer to Kyungsoo’s round eyes. “This is for the new vlog! You know how much they love seeing us do the domestic stuff”.

“Fine” Kyungsoo sighed, pushing his chair away from the table. “I don’t see why your subscribers need to see me when I’ve just woken up though”.

“They love you, that’s why” Chanyeol teased, his eyes sparkling as he followed Kyungsoo to where he had begun pouring cereal into a clear glass bowl. “I keep telling you, you should make your own channel! Haven't you seen the comments on my videos? Every time you come on screen they go wild”.

“It’s not my fault that they like me better than they like you though” Kyungsoo replied, rolling his eyes. Closing his eyes, he let out a loud sigh. “I just wanted to rest this morning, Yeol”. Kyungsoo softly padded his way to the refrigerator, pulling the milk carton free from its place in the door. Chanyeol’s eyes softened as he realized how hard his boyfriend had been working, the late nights were visible in the dark shadows underneath Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Hard week?” he murmured softly, turning off the camera and walking over to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo. Chanyeol leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of his head, chuckling when he looked up with an irritated look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighed, relaxing in the taller man’s warm embrace, “my editor’s been really riding me to get these reviews done. I can’t believe I ever signed up to work for this paper”.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Chanyeol offered with a smile, “we’re getting lunch with the boys later”.

“Yeah, I know”, Kyungsoo replied, looking up with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“How about we go watch a movie together in my room until then? Just us.”

“Sounds great, babe” Kyungsoo whispered, staring up into Chanyeol’s eyes. They stayed like that for a few second, just gazing at each other, until finally Chanyeol blinked and began to dip his head down towards Kyungsoo. Right before their lips touched, the kitchen door crashed open, causing the pair to jump apart in shock.

“Oh, you guys are already awake?” Baekhyun yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Baek, it’s almost noon” Chanyeol looked at his best friend in amusement. Baekhyun just shrugged, making his way to the refrigerator to pull out a questionable looking container of pasta.

“You shouldn’t eat too much,” Kyungsoo frowned, “we’re going out to lunch in a couple hours, remember?”.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Baekhyun replied, “I’ll be there”. Despite these words, he shuffles back out of the kitchen looking like a zombie. Laughing, Chanyeol looks back down at Kyungsoo.

“C’mon love” he smiles, “there’s a movie and a comfy bed waiting for us”. Grinning like an idiot, Kyungsoo takes his outstretched hand. ‘I’m so lucky I met this idiot’ Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he allows his purple haired boyfriend to lead his down the hallway.

 

\---

 

“Yah! Junmyeon!”. Junmyeon groans, rolling over in his bed. What is it now? All he wants is to go back to sleep, but this voice won’t seem to leave him alone. ‘Maybe if I pretend I’m still asleep, he’ll go away’ Junmyeon tells himself. He knows it’s hopeless though, so he stares up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath,preparing himself for the onslaught that is Oh Sehun. Sure enough, he begins to hear the telltale pounding of feet, letting him know that Sehun is coming up the stairs. “Suhooooooo” Sehun whines, bursting into the bedroom. Junmyeon frowns at the use of his high school nickname. How many times has he told Sehun not to call him that anymore?

“What is it this time?” Junmyeon sits up with a sigh, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Blinking slowly, he runs his hands over the silk sheets that cover his king sized bed. The curtains of his bedroom are partially open, allowing a thin stream of light to enter the large room, illuminating the dust floating in the air. He makes a mental note to himself to remind housekeeping to vacuum the entire house again. Across the dimly lit room, he spots the younger man standing in his doorway, wearing such a distraught face that you’d expect him to have just been shot.

“I can’t find my bubble tea shop punch card!” Sehun wails, dramatically throwing himself onto the bed with a huff.

“Can’t you just buy a cup without it?” Junmyeon wonders, puzzled as to why he was woken up for this.

“No,” Sehun insists, sitting up suddenly, “You don’t understand! Today was supposed to be the day I record my next bubble tea outfit video! I need to please the fans!”. Sighing, Junmyeon throws the silk sheets off his legs, sitting up to pull on a pair of sweatpants.

“I’ll never understand why people spend time watching a video of you making an outfit that color coordinates with a beverage” Junmyeon throws his wardrobe open with a sigh, shaking his head. Kids these days.

“And I’ll never understand why people spend time watching your videos, thinking that they’re funny” Sehun retorts, placing a hand on his hip.

“Yah!” Junmyeon frowns, turning to face Sehun, “I’m hilarious, and you know it. Besides, I’m letting you stay in my house, even though your apartment is right next door”.

“I told you, that apartment is for my clothes!”. And it’s true. Sehun’s next door apartment is filled to the brim with every piece of clothing anyone could ever want. One could spend days in there, the floor is littered with accessories, the walls lined with rack after rack of clothing. Despite the chaos, Sehun seems to know exactly where things are. He’ll dash inside for a particular shirt, returning only five minutes later to the shock of his friends. When met with their wide, disbelieving eyes, he simply smirks.

“Whatever, “ Junmyeon finishes pulling a jacket on, “I’ll buy you the bubble tea”.

“Yayyyy” Sehun suddenly bursts into applause, skipping around his friends large bedroom with delight.

“I’ll never understand you” Junmyeon muses at the younger mans antics. “Ah well, let’s get you your bubble tea. Hurry up, we have to meet the boys for lunch afterwards”.

 

\---

 

_Autoplay paused_.

Baekhyun sits back in his chair with a sigh. He’s been watching YouTube videos for so long that even YouTube is starting to judge him.

“Don’t look at me like that” he grumbles, glaring at his computer screen. “It’s not my fault, it’s his” he sighs, hitting the play button. It’s the twentieth dance video he’s watched in a row, yet he’s nowhere close to tired of them. It’s all because of the man on the screen. Dancing front and center. Zhang Yixing. Baekhyun groans, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. How did he get like this. This isn’t him./ He’s supposed to be the carefree one, laughing about everything. Not sitting alone in his room, obsession over one of his best friends. How could he not be, though? Zhang Yixing is perfect in all senses. His dance is impeccable, his movement so smooth that Baekhyun is convinced that he’s been hypnotized.

Baekhyun remembers when he first met Yixing. All his friends are YouTubers, or are dating one at least. They became best of friends a couple years ago after realizing they lived in the same city. Despite their differences, they soon ended up moving within a couple blocks of each other. It was a strange combination. Some of them were dancers, , some gamers, some fashionistas, a makeup artist, a comic, and some vloggers. It’s been the same for years now, seeing each other whenever possible.

They’re all as close as brothers. So why, oh why, is Baekhyun feeling this way? He’s terrified of confessing, of losing the bond they share. However, he can’t deny the effect that Yixing has on him.

Last week, Baekhyun stopped by Yixing’s studio to say hi, and almost fainted. Yixing was dancing to some techno song, Baekhyun didn’t know, or care, which it was. What he did care about was the fact that Yixing was on the ground, grinding in a way that made Baekhyun’s eyes widen. When he noticed Baekhyun standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open, Yixing had simply gotten up and switched off the music.

“It’s just a new choreo I’m working on”, Yixing smiled, “do you like it?”

“I...uh...yeah, it’s great!” Baekhyun stuttered, mentally cursing himself. He wasn’t supposed to be a bumbling fool, what had happened to him. Luckily, Yixing seemed to think nothing of it, as he only laughed and picked his sweatshirt up from the floor.

“Thanks,” he smiled, his dimples so deep that Baekhyun wanted to fall into them. “Wanna get some lunch?”.

Baekhyun thought back to that day with a mental kick to himself. He hadn’t seen Yixing since then, yet he couldn’t get him out of his head. Today the whole group was getting together for a lunch, something they hadn’t done in almost a month. There was no way he could get out of it, nor did he want to. He missed his friends, yet he knew there was no way he would be able to hold his composure around Yixing.

“Fuck my life” Baekhyun said, to no one in particular. This was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer. It's my finals week, so hopefully this is still okay. 
> 
> -hearteyes4yixing

“Babe, have you seen Jjanggu’s leash?”. Jongin frowns, staring at the open closet in front of him.

From upstairs, he hears his boyfriend call back faintly,

“It was on your desk last time I saw it, check there”. Even when Taemin is being loud, he seems very quiet. Swinging the closet door shut with a soft click, Jongin pads his way across the cold wooden floor towards the study.

As he walks through the living room, Monggu hops out of his dog bed to trot alongside. Pushing his way through the large oak door, Jongin peers around the large study he shares with Taemin.

The walls are covered in various posters from their previous dance showcases. Jongin smiles as his eyes fall upon the poster hung directly above his own desk. This one is his favorite.

Taemin is bathed in orange light, a jacket hung casually off of his broad shoulders. He has jeans slung low around his hips, his abs prominent. His head is cocked to the side, perfectly accenting his sharp jawline.

Jongin remembers this photoshoot vividly. Taemin had looked so good that as soon as the director had called cut, Jongin had dragged his boyfriend into a nearby closet and kissed him with a passion that had surprised even himself. Just the memory sends a blush creeping across his face.

“Whatcha thinking about?”. Jongin feels Taemin's strong arms wrap around his torso, a smile sliding into place when his boyfriend rests his chin on his shoulder.

“You, babe, what else?” Jongin smiles, turning to slide his arms around his boyfriend.

“Mm, true” Taemin teases, “I’m the only man for you.”

“Damn right, you are” Jongin says, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Taemin’s soft lips.

“As much as I love where this is going, love” Taemin chuckles, nuzzling his nose against Jongin’s, “we have to walk the dogs. Unless you’d like an apartment that smells of pee.”

“Ew,” Jongin wrinkles his nose, eliciting a soft laugh from Taemin, “you’re right. Let’s go babe, it’ll be romantic”.

“Of course,” Taemin laughs louder this time, reaching over to intertwine his fingers with Jongin’s, “just a happy old couple, taking their dogs out for a piss”.

\---

Jongdae frowns, staring at the rather large pile of boxes on his front step. Everyday, it seems, he comes home to more stuff sitting outside his apartment.

He swears they could start a shipping company of their own, just from the sheer amount of boxes they have to recycle. Sighing, he reaches down to begin collecting the cardboard, when the front door swings open. Jongdae pauses, glancing up and smiling.

Standing in the doorway is the reason for the constant stream of deliveries, and also for the fluttering Jongdae currently feels in his chest.

“Minseok,” Jongdae breaks into a huge grin, “I didn’t know you would be home early today”.

“Yeah,” Minseok gives a half smile, running a hand through his bleach blonde hair, “I wanted to be here to open all these”. He gestures at the pile of boxes that Jongdae had been in the middle of collecting.

“Let me guess” Jongdae replies, “more PR boxes?”

“Of course” Minseok hums, bending down and gathering an armful of packages. “All of the new winter collections are coming out now, and I need to know what my color options will be. I hope there will be a nice burgundy palette…”

He trails off absent-mindedly, using his shoulder to push open the door to the apartment. Jongdae rolls his eyes, collecting the rest of the boxes to follow his boyfriend.

As the two men enter their shared living room, Minseok unceremoniously dumps his armful on the dining room table, and proceeding to reach for the nearest box and begin tearing it open.

“Babe,” Jongdae frowns, “don’t start now, we have to meet the boys in an hour”.

“Oh yes…” Minseok muses, hardly paying attention and much more absorbed in the contents of the box he held. “YSL has sent me their winter line, how great! It is quite green based though”. He trails off with a slight frown, barely having acknowledged his boyfriend. This does not go unnoticed, as Jongdae frowns, dissatisfied.

“Yah! We have to go soon, you can open your new toys later!” Jongdae scowls, grabbing the box and holding it above his head. Minseok jumps up, irritated at the loss of his shiny new toys.

“Jongdae!” he scolds, “I was in the middle of looking at that”.

“And I was in the middle of telling you that we need to go” Jongdae retorts, standing his ground. “We promised the boys we would go out with them, we haven’t seen them in so long”.

“I suppose that’s true” Minseok concedes with a sigh, “but still, I came all the way home just to look at the new collections”.

“Look, Sehun will be there”, Jongdae points out, “you two can talk about the newest fall trends, or whatever it is that you two are so obsessed with”. Minseok visibly perks up at this.

“That’s true”, he smiles, “I would like his opinion on how he thinks the fashion of this season is influencing the makeup trends”.

“Yeah well, you two can discuss whatever it is that you just said” Jongdae states, slightly confused.

“Alright,” Minseok agrees, “just let me grab my scarf.”

\---

Standing in front of his full length mirror, Yixing frowns. He can’t choose a shirt, again. He’s currently surrounded by almost every shirt he owns, each having been tried on, and thrown to the ground in rejection.

Yixing is almost to that point himself, but he elects to throw himself onto his four poster bed instead. Staring up at his transparent black canopy, Yixing reflects on what a mess he’s become.

It’s been so long since he actually cared this much about an outfit. And it’s all because of a boy. Byun Baekhyun. God, he can barely think of the name without smiling. Already, Yixing has turned onto his side and curled into the fetal position. What a hopeless romantic he has become.

Even the long hours Yixing spends at his studio every day can’t make him tired enough to skip his nightly routine. He sits in his chair, and watches Baekhyun play whatever new game is popular these days.

Yixing knows absolutely nothing about video games, and half the time he isn’t even sure what the words coming out of his headphones even mean. Is this a real language, or is he actually hearing things from exhaustion?

Yixing knows that if someone caught him staying up late, practically stalking one of his best friends YouTube channels, he’d be done for. Anyhow, there’s no way his hopeless crush will go anywhere.

Byun Baekhyun is like a magnet, he just pulls everyone in.

\---

“Party of nine under Kim Junmyeon” Junmyeon glances up from his phone to smile at the waitress at the front of the restaurant.

Part of him always feels bad for the staff. The boys always want to come here for lunch, despite it being a small neighborhood cafe. It requires Junmyeon to call in advance so that the restaurant can push together tables. Currently, the center of the singular room is occupied by three tables surrounded with nine chairs.

“Of course,” the waitress, Sophia, smiles, “welcome back Junmyeon”.

“It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?” Junmyeon muses as he follows Sophia to sit at the head of the table.

“About a month, yeah?” she chats, busying herself with placing menus on the table.

“I think so,” Junmyeon replies with a frown, “Yixing went to Beijing to teach a dance class, and Minseok took Jongdae to Europe for some movie he did the makeup for”.

“Sounds fancy” Sophia chuckles, as she finishes setting the table. “Let me know when you guys are ready to order drinks”. When she walks away, Junmyeon pulls his phone back out of his pocket with a sigh.

_1:37 pm_

Of course, the boys are late as usual. With a huff, Junmyeon opens up the group chat, ready to flex his maternal role.

_To: Dysfunctional Fam_

_From: $uhoe_

_Yah! Where are you??? Mom is waiting, it’s been seven minutes._

As soon as he presses send, the door to the restaurant crashes open.

“We’re here, Mom. Calm down” Baekhyun grumbles, flopping down into a chair.

“Baek,” Junmyeon frowns, “why are you so extra? Can’t you be quieter like Kyungsoo?”. He gestures towards the shorter man who had filled in silently.

“Chanyeol’s parking the car” Kyungsoo explained quietly, sliding into the seat next to Baekhyun.

“I thought you were bringing Sehun” Baekhyun asks, turning towards Junmyeon.

“I was” he replied, rolling his eyes, “the kid wanted to stop and look at some display in the Gucci store”.

“Excuse me, I heard that slander” Sehun appears behind Junmyeon, laughing when the older man nearly jumps out of his chair.

“Oh look,” Sehun turns towards the door, “dance squad is here”.

“Dance squad?” Jongin snorts, holding the door for Yixing on his way in. “Since when was two people considered a squad?”

“It’s a squad when you bring Taemin” Baekhyun explains with a shrug. “Where is he, anyways?”

“Practice” Jongin murmurs, already immersed in studying the menu.

“What, I’m not good enough for you?” Yixing teases, his eyes sparkling.

“N-no that’s not what I meant…” Baekhyun stutters, his heart skipping a beat when Yixing gives him a smile. Those dimples were going to be the death of him. Was that even possible?

“It’s a joke, Baek” Yixing laughs, throwing him a wink. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, and he was only able to hide his blush with the arrival of the rest of the boys.

“Yooo squad pull up to the function!” Jongdae cries, bursting through the front door. Close behind him, Chanyeol jumps forward to deliver a high five loud enough to shatter the water glasses on the table. Trailing behind both men, Minseok rolls his eyes, quietly closing the door behind him.

Once everyone had been seated, Junmyeon looked around the table with a sigh.

“Maybe I should just ask you to show up fifteen minutes before I plan to be here” Junmyeon grumbles, a comment met with protests from around the table.

Eventually the chatter dies down, each of them concentrated on determining their lunch for the day. Baekhyun, however, was in his own personal hell. Yixing was sat across from him in a white button down, just undone enough that he could see the Chinese man’s pale muscular chest.

Baekhyun swallows hard, feeling himself begin to get hard a little bit lower on his body. Meanwhile, across the table, Yixing was having his own mental struggle. _How is he so damn cute?_ Yixing wonders, watching the way Baekhyun’s nose scrunched up while he surveyed the menu in front of him.

Yixing is busy watching Baekhyun pull his lower lip between teeth, when the brown haired boy suddenly looks up at him. They both stare at each other across the table, neither knowing that they had both been daydreaming about each other. Yixing looks away first, blushing. _How embarrassing_ he thinks to himself.

The awkward silence is suddenly broken when Sehun looks over and Baekhyun and practically shouts.

“Oh my god! Baekhyun, do you have a boner?” Across the table, Junmyeon chokes on his drink, as the rest of the boys turn to stare at Baekhyun.

“N-no I don’t! What the hell, Sehun” Baekhyun stutters. It’s clear, from the smirks thrown his way from around the table, that no one believes him.

“Was it because of that girl that just walked out?” Jongdad probes, a huge smile spreading across his face. “She had a nice ass, yeah?”

“Jongdae, don’t be crass” Minseok frowns at his boyfriend.

“It’s not-I promise!” Baekhyun cries in desperation as the rest of his friends continue to tease him.

“It’s about time” Sehun laughs, “I was starting to think you were an old man inside”. Baekhyun just stares down at his plate, willing the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Across the table, Yixing is feeling the same way. _Stupid you, Yixing_ he scolds himself. _Of course he isn’t interested in you, why would he be?_

  
Baekhyun looks up at Yixing, meeting his eyes with a hesitant smile. One that Yixing does not acknowledge, instead choosing to eat his lunch with newfound vigor. This causes him to miss the way that Baekhyun’s face falls, blinking quickly to avoid tears from spilling out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> It's been a loooong time. I originally was gonna abandon this fic, but a friend encouraged me to keep writing :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -hearteyes4yixing

_ZhangYixingStudios just shared a post._

Baekhyun is almost embarrassed at how quickly he dives for his phone after seeing the Instagram notification pop up. Almost. Unlocking the screen, Baekhyun is greeted by a selca of Yixing’s smiling face, complete with a v-sign pressed up against his cheek.

_Just landed in Beijing! Can’t wait to see you all at class tomorrow!_

That’s right, Baekhyun sighs. Yixing is in Beijing for the next two weeks. A well known dance studio had invited him to be the celebrity guest teacher for their two week dance intensive.

Yixing hasn’t even been gone two days and Baekhyun already feels like he’s going to die. Flopping back onto his bed, Baekhyun groans. He’s resorting to borderline stalker behavior, checking Yixing’s SNS profiles almost hourly. Even though he won’t admit it to himself, part of him is looking for a hint that Yixing has found someone.

Yixing is a hot ass man, Baekhyun argues with himself, and there are more than enough hot ass men in Beijing who would love to spend time with a sweaty dance teacher.

“Yo, Baek” Chanyeol grins, bursting through the door. “Whatcha doing?”.

“Contemplating how I’m alone in the world, leave me alone” Baekhyun whines, rolling to face his best friend, a scowl on his face.

“Dude, are you like, okay?” Chanyeol asks, tilting his head to the side, “you seem kind of out of it lately”.

“I’m fine Chan” Baekhyun sighs, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. As much as he loves Chanyeol, he’s not quite ready to admit that he’s madly in love with one of their closest friends.

“Well...you don’t **look** fine…” Chanyeol states slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“Now isn’t really the time to remind me how ugly you find me” Baekhyun snorts, throwing a pillow at his friends face.

“Oh hush, you know that isn't what I meant” Chanyeol chides, quickly moving to the side to avoid being smacked in the face. “You just look...well…” he hesitates, not wanting to sound crass.

“What, you gonna tell me I look like a loser?” Baekhyun interjects, giving his friend a withering look.

“No, you look like you need to get laid” he finishes, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Awww, was that an offer?” Baekhyun laughs, “I didn’t know you felt that way about me. I doubt that Kyungsoo would be very happy to hear about that though”.

“I wouldn’t be happy? Since when? I’m a ray of sunshine” Kyungsoo reminds them, appearing in the doorway behind his boyfriend.

“Your baby boy was just informing me that he wants to jump my bones” Baekhyun informs him matter-of-a-factly.

“Can’t blame him” Kyungsoo muses, a small smile playing across his plump lips. “You’re a beautiful man, Baek”.

“See?” Chanyeol exclaims, turning around to twirl his boyfriend around in a huge hug. “At least **someone** in here agrees with me!”. He gives the shorter man a kiss on the forehead, causing a blush to creep up Kyungsoo’s round cheeks.

“Yah! Not in my room please” Baekhyun frowns, covering his eyes with his hands. His best friend’s PDA had already scarred his poor innocent eyes more times than he can count.

“Okay, okay” Chanyeol concedes, “But really, do you want me to set you up on a date or something?”

“Uhm…” Baekhyun stutters. Why was Yeol trying to set him up on a date? He had thought that it would be painfully obvious to the whole group that he already had eyes for someone else. A certain tall, dark haired dancer. A man who could charm the entire world with his sweet smile, yet reduce Baekhyun to mush with his winks and playful jokes.

“Hello? Earth to Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly, realizing that he hasn’t replied in a while, causing the couple across the room to stare at him curiously.

“Ah, sorry” he murmurs, “I was...I was up late playing Overwatch”.

“Really?” Kyungsoo frowns, “I didn’t see your streaming notification, though”.

“Wait,” Baekhyun laughs, “you have my streaming notifications turned on?”.

“Uhhhhhh….” Kyungsoo panics, his eyes flying around the room desperately for something else to talk about. “Igottagodosomethingdownstairs” he blurts out, turning on his heel and rushing out of the room.

“Cute” Chanyeol chuckles, before turning back to Baekhyun. “But really, I have this friend that I think you’d really like. I’ll invite him out with us on Friday night!”.

“Really Chan, I don’t think it’s necessary-” Baekhyun starts, before being cut off by Chanyeol shaking his head.

“Uh-uh, I've watched you mope around long enough. We’re getting you a boyfriend”.

-

Downstairs, Kyungsoo has settled himself into Chanyeol’s massive king sized bed. He loves Chanyeol’s bed. It smells just like him, giving Kyungsoo the feeling that he has sunk into the very essence of the one he loves most.

The only think ruining the vibe is the giant Zootopia comforter than Chanyeol insists on keeping on the bed, despite Kyungsoo’s many many many attempts to buy him a new one. It’s cute, Chanyeol always insist, giving Kyungsoo the pouty face he knows is irresistable. And so ends many failed trips to Ikea.

Oh, the joy of being in love. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the mere memory of their last trip. These are the times where he curses whoever had the idea of making such a movie. Fuel for the furries, Kyungsoo always says. No appreciation for true cinema.

Every Wednesday night, Kyungsoo forces Chanyeol to watch a real film with him. Last week they watched Kill Bill Volume 1. While Kyungsoo attempted to educate his boyfriend about the beautiful subtleties within Tarantino movies, the oversized man child told Kyungsoo that he thought Uma Thurman has a cool outfit. Not only that, he went online and tried to purchase a similar outfit.

This endeavor was only stopped by Kyungsoo gently reminding him that they were already low on funds from the Deadpool and Iron Man costumes now tucked away in their ever filling closet. Kyungsoo rolls over in his boyfriends massive cloud of a bed, reaching for the TV remote sit on top of the sleek black bedside table.

Of course Chanyeol had to be extra, and had purchased a touchpad remote to go with his giant flat screen monitor that took up the majority of the wall opposite the bed. Kyungsoo flips through the recently added section of Netflix, his weekend plans sorting themselves out every time he swipes.

“So what cinematic masterpiece do I have the privilege of enjoying with you tonight, babe?” Chanyeol smiles as he walks in, closing the door quietly behind him. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, returning to his search.

“I’m thinking we should watch Dunkirk” he murmurs, eyes sliding to watch as Chanyeol gets ready for bed.

“Sounds good” Chanyeol replies, slipping on a sleep shirt from the newest line of Tommy Hilfiger. “Gotta love those action movies, right?”.

Kyungsoo opens his arms, motioning for his boyfriend to join him between the soft, insane thread count, sheets. Once they get settled, Kyungsoo snug in the embrace of his giant boyfriend, they begin the movie.

Hours later, Chanyeol can barely keep his eyes open, and Kyungsoo has to keep flicking his forehead to keep him awake. When the credits finally roll, Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol expectantly.

“Well?” he probes, “what did you think?”

“It was good, babe” Chanyeol yawns, wanting nothing more than to slip into the sweet waves of sleep that are currently, haha get it, threatening to pull him under.

“Just good?” Kyungsoo exclaims, a look of shock on his face that one would expect from someone who just witnessed another person kicking a kitten and laughing about it. “It was a cinematic piece of genius!”.

“Babe, you really should start a YouTube channel” Chanyeol murmurs, eyes slowly drooping shut, “then you can give these rants to someone other than your poor boyfriend”.

“Yeah, whatever” Kyungsoo grumbles, “you keep telling me that, but no one would watch”.

“Everytime you’re on my vlogs, people are always asking for more” Chanyeol reminds him, rolling his eyes. “The comments are always talking about how they want more of your fifteen second movie reviews I make you do”.

“Wait, really?” Kyungsoo sits upright in shock, “people actually like those?”. Kyungsoo had always thought that when Chanyeol shoved the camera in his face, demanding ‘fifteen second movie review, start!’, he was doing them to make fun of him. He didn’t think people actually cared about them, let alone wanted more of them. 

He turns to ask Chanyeol more about these comments, when he realizes that his boyfriend has fallen fast asleep. A small smile washes across his face as he watching Chanyeol’s chest rise and fall softly, his mouth partially open.

Leaning down to brush a kiss against Chanyeol's cheek, Kyungsoo whispers softly.

“Goodnight, love”. Reaching up to switch off the light, he returns to his place in the soft bed, letting sleep take him away.

-

“Now we’re going to go back in with the transition shade, blending all along the crease so that get rid of all the sharp lines” Minseok instructs, sweeping a soft blending brush across the dark brown eyeshadow coating his eyelid. “It’s very important to blend, blend, blend. Especially when trying to achieve the perfect smokey eye”.

“Babe, I’m hunnngry, can we eat?” Jongdae whines, bursting into Minseok’s room. Sighing, Minseok sets his brush down, turning slowly to face his boyfriend, who currently has a huge smile stretched across his face. His very, very handsome face, Minseok admits to himself. Not that now is the time to say so.

“Yah,” Minseok frowns, “now I’m going to have to edit that out”.

“Yeah, whatever. Can you make me food? I’m so hungry I think I’m going to **die** ” Jongdae pouts, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend, who is currently still frowning at him from across the room.

“I’m not your wife, let me do my makeup in peace” Minseok rolls his eyes, shooting a longing glance back to his still open eyeshadow palette. The colors were calling to him, he could just feel it.

“What do you mean I’m not your wifc? You put wedding makeup on me a couple weeks ago, remember” Jongdae laughs, the sound reverberating through the quiet spare room of their shared apartment. The walls are plain, with only a potted plant adorning the windowsill. Shoved up against every wall are clear plastic storage bins, each painstakingly labeled.

_Brown eyeshadow palettes. Black liquid eyeliner. Dewy pale foundation. Instagram trends to try._

Any space not occupied by Minseok’s astounding makeup collection is currently home to his filming set up.

“That was for a video and you know it” Minseok sighs, “it’s wedding seasons and DIY wedding makeup looks were the most requested video”.

It had taken him absolutely forever to him to get Jongdae to stay still. Isn’t that what makeup models are supposed to do? Sit still, and don’t question the artist. Jongdae, on the other hand, had provided his full commentary on the look.

In fact, Minseok was pretty sure that his boyfriend had done even more talking than he, the makeup artist, had done. There was also the part where Jongdae had grabbed his ass, causing Minseok to drop the palette he had been holding, a puff of eye shadow dispersing everywhere.

“Yeah, whatever. So, can you make me food now? I’m in the mood for foreign food…” Jongdae trails off, his mind is already racing at the prospect of his boyfriends cooking. Despite him stating otherwise, Minseok was a great cook. Jongdae could eat his food all day. Well, he could also eat him all day, but that was beside the point.

He’s hungry, and besides, he loves watching Minseok cook. He would wrap an apron around himself, humming as he pulled ingredients from the shelves.

“I told you, Dae” Minseok huffs, “I’m trying to film a video right now. Can’t you see?” he gestures towards his half done makeup.

“What are you even working on?” Jongdae asks, walking closer to the makeup table. He picks up the open palette in front of Minseok and closes the lid. “Urban Decay Naked Smoky” he reads, glancing up at Minseok with a twinkle in his eye. “Y'know, we could get naked and smoky if you wanted…”

“I hate you”

“You love me”

“Nope, hate you”

“Love me”

“No”

“Yes”

“Whatever”

“So…” Jongdae grins, pleased with himself for winning this game they seem to be playing. He loves watching Minseok get irritated, he’s so cute when his nose scrunches up. “Does this mean I get food?”.

“...give me five minutes to clean this up” Minseok sighs in defeat. He’s no match for his boyfriends incessant whining, nor for his dazzling smile.

“Oooh, this can be for our new vlog!” Jongdae exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement. “They love watching us, mostly you, doing domestic stuff!”.

“I still cannot believe people watch you going about your boring ass day” Minseok mutters, snapping his palette shut mournfully, and scooping his brushes back into their proper container. Jongdae just snorts, walking forward and grabbing his boyfriends hand to gently pull him out of the room.

_His hand is so soft_ Jongdae thinks to himself with a smile. He loves his boyfriend so much, and his heart feels full enough to burst. Despite what can be seen by some as constant bickering, they know each other well enough to understand their limits.

Besides, when the cameras are off, their relationship is so much softer. His favorite parts are when he wakes up in the middle of the night to the feeling of the love of his life softly wrapped around him. Seeing him sleeping is such a  peaceful image, Jongdae wants to give him the world. Right now, however, he just wants to give him shit.

“So baby,” Jongdae smiles, as the two of them reach their kitchen. It’s hectic, to say the least. The counters are crowded with various small kitchen appliances that Jongdae has ordered from Amazon. Shoved up against the wall is a turquoise 3-in-1 breakfast maker, a toaster attached to a coffee maker and topped with a hot pan. Oh, the joys of sponsorship money.

_Oh well,_ Jongdae shrugs to himself, _at least the made good vlogs._ In fact, the breakfast maker was currently one of his highest viewing videos on his channel. Maybe Minseok was right, maybe his viewers need a life beyond watching him make breakfast.

“Do you want pasta?” Minseok interrupts Jongdae's thoughts, pausing in the middle of tying his apron on, and eyebrow raised in questioning.

“Sure, sweetie” Jongdae smiles. He doesn’t even like pasta, but he can’t bring himself to refuse, since it’s one of Minseok’s favorite dishes to make. He’s so whipped. Sighing, Jongdae reaches over the counter to grab his vlogging camera, hitting the power button and flipping the machine open.

“Hi guys, welcome back!” Jongdae sing-songs, giving the camera lens a dazzling smile.

“Minseokkie is about to make me some yummy pasta! Don’t you wish you had my life? I mean, look at those arms”. Jongdae walks across the kitchen as he speaks, ending by shoving the camera close to Minseok’s torso, clad in a tight blue shirt.

“Hi guys,” Minseok says to the camera, eyes still focused on the stove, “please tell Jongdae to stop harassing me for the sake of his vlogs”.

“They won’t do that” Jongdae argues, “they love when I bother you. Oh, speaking of which, they want us to do a live Q&A soon”.

“Sure” Minseok replies, raising an eyebrow at Jongdae, “I mean, it’s your channel, not mine so schedule it” he laughs.

“Whatever” Jongdae rolls his eyes, turning back to the camera. “Don’t worry guys, I’ll make sure he joins us”.

-

“Hi guys! I’m back with another bubble tea inspired look” Sehun beams, cradling his face in his hands with a smile.

This is his favorite series to film, combining his favorite drink with fashion to make what he say as the perfect YouTube video. After all, he’s Oh Sehun. YouTube fashion god, and obsessive drinker of bubble tea. He lives for this stuff.

He leans forward to adjust his hair in the mirror, frowning at the pieces that have fallen out of place. Where is the justice in this world? Pausing, he looks around his room. Well, “his” room. It’s Junmyeon’s room, but who cares? He’s told Junmyeon over and over again, Sehun’s apartment is much too full of clothes to be lived in. It’s much better for Sehun to stay with Junmyeon. Besides, he likes their weekly taco dinner nights in the houses sprawling kitchen.

“Darn” Sehun hesitates, speaking aloud to no one in particular. He’s not sure how he wants to continue the voiceover. He’s already filmed the lookbook.

It had been fun, he remembers, forcing Junmyeon to film for him. The older man had gotten down in a crouch that slightly resembled an animal about to pounce, the camera held dutifully in his hands. Sehun had turned this way and that, shooting a sultry gaze or two towards the camera lens, gazes that Junmyeon purposefully turned away from. This, of course, had only made Sehun laugh and continue on.

Chuckling at the memory, Sehun sits down in front of the camera, already planning out what he’ll say.

“So for this look I selected orange as the main color, obviously. I think that the design of the jacket brings a feeling of outdoors, don’t you think? The dark wash jeans continue this, a solid basic item for everyone. However, the bright orange color brings in the mango element, as well as brightening up the look for everyday wear. I decided to forgo a shirt in order to bring out more of the outdoor look. What do you think? Do I look ready to chop down some trees?”  Sehun finishes with a chuckle.

As he finishes editing the footage, he frowns.

_Darn. I forgot to take a thumbnail photo._

“Junmyeooooon” Sehun yells over his shoulder “I need your heeeeeeelp”. Junmyeon sighs, pushing open the bedroom door after a couple minutes.

“What is it this time, Sehun” he asks, rolling his eyes. Sehun is still sat there in that ridiculous outfit. Who even makes videos like that?

“I need you to take a thumbnail photo for me” Sehun urges, pushing the camera back into Junmyeon’s hands. Sighing, the shorter man raises the lens to his face, resisting the urge to laugh at the look Sehun gives him.

It’s what he assumes is supposed to be a sexy face, but somehow it ends up looking like he just bit a lemon slice.

“There. What do you think?” Junmyeon starts to walk forward, stretching his hand out to hand the camera over. On his way forward, he fails to notice the cord to Sehun’s lighting set, causing his to trip and fall. As he goes crashing to the ground, the light follows suit, hitting the ground with a smack.

“Hey! That was expensive!” Sehun complains, rushing over to make sure his precious light hasn’t been broken.

“I...I could have died” Junmyeon says slowly, looking down at his hands.

“Oh shut up, you just fell down” Sehun scoffs, crossing his arms over his still bare chest.

“No, I totally could have died” Junmyeon insists, waving his finger in Sehun’s face, “I could have been like...electrocuted!”

“You could not have been electrocuted, dumbass. Now shut up so I can finish editing”.

-

_$uhoe has uploaded a new video: “I WAS ALMOST ELECTROCUTED???”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think/what you want to happen next :)


End file.
